1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved system for transformation of rectilinear motion into curvilinear motion, or vice versa, particularly for internal combustion engine.
2. Brief Description of the Art
More specifically, the invention concerns a system of the above kind allowing obtaining the above mentioned transformation of the motion, optimising all the phases or strokes of an internal combustion engine, both for a two stroke engine and for a four stroke engine.
Obviously, the solution suggested can be used also for other kind of structures requiring the transformation of the motion.
Arrangement according to the invention is based on the principle providing the motion in an imaginary point of a Archimedean polar spiral, which, when stressed by an outer force, moves in a direction opposite to the direction of the force acting on the same. Imagining that said an arm to the centre of the spiral connects point; a curvilinear continuous motion is obtained until the application of the outer force is interrupted.
The system according to the invention, realised on the basis of the above-mentioned principle, in function of the direction of the force acting from outside with respect to the spiral, or the direction of the force acting from inside with respect to the spiral, can be realised according to different constructive modes.